plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Shotgun CS-DAZ
The Shotgun CS-DAZ is a powerful pump-action shotgun. Like all shotguns, it fires multiple projectiles per trigger pull. This gun can be found in almost all ranks of the Civil Security army, although it is a very rare weapon in the Campaign. Proxy can easily find one of these shotguns during her campaign, and this weapon is considered to be one of her signature weapons. It is one of the three shotguns in the game, and the only shotgun that cannot be bought or upgraded in the equipment shop by the Marine. The others being the Alien Shotgun and the Shotgun C-01s. The Shotgun CS-DAZ, like the other basic Civil Security weapons, is uniform in its grey color. It features a smaller, sloping pistol grip as opposed to a stock. The body of this weapon consists of a trapezoid with small parts sticking out in multiple areas, including the rear grip, the pump, and the barrel. The barrel juts out of the larger portion of the gun, and hangs lower than the receiver. There is a functional, realistic pump feature that slides back when the weapon is being fired, even without the hand of the player at times. The shotgun CS-DAZ makes a pump-action reloading sound after being shot, or when being picked up in between shots. Although the Shotgun C-01s and the Alien Shotgun fire more accurately, the CS-DAZ can shoot up to four shots per round, while the Alien Shotgun only fires 2, the C-01s with three shots. The CS-DAZ can do a great deal of damage to enemies at close range but will lose its effectiveness over longer distances, as the projectiles tend to spread out away from the center of the target. An unupgraded Shotgun CS-DAZ will only fire three projectiles, but this is fixed by a single upgrade level. Location It is seen on rare occasions being used by Civil Security Heavies, Lites, and Ghosts but it is not a very common weapon for enemies to wield. It can be picked up on level 30 by Proxy and upgraded in the Proxy Equipment Shop. This gun costs $1600 credits and can be upgraded for $300 credits, with a full upgrade price of $2500 credits, making it the cheapest shotgun in the game. It is only seen once in the Marine campaign, on level 25 where four ghosts carry this gun. It is never seen used by Bosses. Trivia *It is one of Proxy's signature weapons. * This gun specializes in revealing the location of Civil Security Ghosts because of it's widespread shots. *Although it is not as effective at long range, it makes up for this disadvantage by being extremely deadly at close range. *This is considered by some to be the best and most powerful shotgun, passing the Shotgun C-01s in terms of damage. In terms of accuracy and power per projectile however, the Shotgun C-01s is not as easily rivaled. *The Marine can equip this gun by disarming Proxy with the Kinetic Module, or if Proxy drop this gun by herself. *This is the cheapest overall shotgun to buy and upgrade in the Campaign. *The DPS (damage per second) of this shotgun is roughly equivalent to the other two shotguns, namely the Alien Shotgun, but is more effective at close range and less effective at long range, so to make the best use of the damage versus an Alien Shotgun-wielding user, the player has to be at close range, where you can use the high knock-back and damage per shot to win. *The Shotgun CS-DAZ's high knockback is rivalled by that of the C-01s, however. *It has the lowest single projectile power of any shotgun. * Its projectiles share the exact same characteristics as the Assault Rifle CS-RC, including identical power, damage, and appearance. * After fireing the gun you can put it on your back with the pump not pulled forward. It will be pushed forward when you take it out again. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Slot 3 Category:Signature Weapons Category:Proxy Category:Civil Security weapons